


One Last Time

by Tonks32



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: One last moment before Nate sets off to rescue Sully.





	One Last Time

“Elena.”

  “Don’t,” She softly begged. “Don’t say anything, please.”

  Any other time, Nate would’ve argued. It’s what he did best. But now, what would be the point? This was most likely the last solitary moment together. In a few precious hours, he was off to try to rescue Sully. A mission that would most likely get him killed. He could speak, tell her all the words he should’ve said a long time ago. Only to leave her all over again.

  Instead, Nate slammed his lips to hers, pinning her beneath him. He groaned at the taste that haunted his every dream. Her hands were on him, desperate in the effort to find flesh.

  Elena arched against him, her mouth meeting his beat for beat. She could taste the salt of the ocean and the sweat. His desire and desperation. His guilt and shame for everything that transpired between them. Wanting to only be in the here and now, she tugged his shirt over his head forcing him to break the kiss.

  His lips weren’t idle for long. He pressed them to the thudding pulse at the base of her neck, drawing a sharp sigh from the reporter. Frantic to touch, to brand, Nate made quick work od her blouse. Once bare, he eased back to look at her. “How could I think I could live without this.” The words left his mouth against his better judgment. Just a few. To know that in the end, she knew he still felt something. That he still loved her. “Without you.”

  “Nathan.” Elena tugged relentlessly at his belt. They didn’t have much time and she was hell-bent on being with him on last time. Then maybe, just maybe, she would be able to get him out of her system. She could move on. She could forget the way he tasted. The way his muscles rippled and shuddered under her touch. Maybe, she could forget the way he sighed her name as if it was the holiest of words.

  Then, she looked in his hark gaze and came to the realization there would be no forgetting Nathan Drake. He was the man who would forever hold her heart. Elena pulled him back down, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. She committed everything to memory to have once he left her alone once again.


End file.
